


Street Kiss

by AmethystBeloved



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/F, Gen, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystBeloved/pseuds/AmethystBeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan's thoughts on Zoë's reaction after her second kiss with Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street Kiss

Tristan was so focused on being everyone’s gay best friend that it never occurred to him that he could have one of his own.

After Zoë’s first smooch on the beach with Grace happened, he wasn’t entirely sure how to read things because his bestie didn’t wait for an immediate response, and she decided to take it slow instead. But these last few weeks were promising with the two girls practically being joined at the hip. So when Zoë all but floated into his bedroom after Operation: Daddy, he knew that there was some hot gossip to uncover.

“So why are you on Cloud Nine?”

“I kissed her, Tris,” Zoë sighed blissfully before twirling and falling back on his bed with content. “And it was the best kiss ever.”

“Details, now.”

As Zoë recounted every detail of her adventure with Grace, Tristan couldn’t help but notice a glow that was never present before. She was never, ever, this excited about a boy. In Paris, Miles was a trophy, and the same went for Drew in the beginning of sophomore year. Her flirtationship with Zig was nothing more than a game while her second summer fling with Miles was clearly a distraction. No, seeing Zoë gush about her street kiss with Grace was all the confirmation that he needed to establish that she was gay. And he honestly couldn’t be happier. Under his presidency, Tristan wanted Degrassi to be a place where people could be themselves, and now right before his very eyes Zoë was realizing her true feelings.

Life’s better out of the closet and he couldn’t wait for his best friend to discover that herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this when Bayleigh and Caroline from the Damn It, Degrassi podcast were wishing that we got to see Zoë gush to Tristan about her first Next Class kiss with Grace. I wasn't going to post this, but after re-reading it again I thought that it was so cute that it couldn't go un-archived.


End file.
